Beloved Girlish Doctor
by TestTubePrincess
Summary: The Doctor, Rose, and Donna gets trapped by The Master and Cybermen. The Doctor is placed into a capsule which turns him into a girl! Escaping The Master, The Doctor must learn how to be a girl! Although, so far...It's a fail. Wondering why The Master did this, The Doctor needs to defeat The Master's evil plan of taking over the world! Although, was that his REAL plan?
1. From Handsome To Cute

"DELETE!" The word repeated over and over. Cybermen were chasing the three. The Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Donna Noble knew there was about like 30 Cybermen chasing them. The TARDIS was not too far away. They just needed to get into the main room of the spaceship.

How this all started? Well, it seemed like The Master wasn't dead, after all. He came back, and it's unknown how he got the Cybermen to team up with him, maybe it was because The Master knew how much the Cybermen hate The Doctor. How The Doctor found out about this was that ol' U.K. got attacked again. He defeated the them. . .Kind of. Although, he didn't expect it to be The Master.

"The door!" Rose yelled. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to lock it. He had a bit smirk on his face, "See? Didn't I tell you we were going to be safe?"

"D-Doctor. . .?" Donna squeaked out. The Doctor looked at her, "What i-. . . .Oh." It seemed like the main room was filled with Cybermen and Daleks. Rose looked at him, "You're wrong." The Doctor looked around at all of the Cybermen, "This wasn't part of my plan." The middle of the room was a throne. And in that throne. . . .Was The Master. He looked at them laughing, "You've failed." The Doctor could see the TARDIS. . . If he could make a distraction. . . Rose and Donna could get in. He'll find out how he could get in. . .

As The Master blabbed about stuff, The Doctor bumped Rose a little. She looked at him and mouthed, 'What?'. He secretly pointed at the TARDIS and mouthed, 'You and Donna run to it. Now.' At first, Rose didn't understand. It took her a few seconds before she refused. He didn't have time for her refusal, so he took out of his pocket a rock that he picked up. He really didn't know why he picked up a rock before but it was a good thing.

CLANG!

The rock bounced off the Cyberman. The Doctor suddenly spoke, "Oops! My mistake! I couldn't help myself! I needed to get rid of this rock!" Rose secretly growled at The Doctor but grabbed Donna's hand and ran to the TARDIS. "Wait! What about The Doc-? !" Rose turned her head, "I don't know! He said to go to the TARDIS!" She opened the TARDIS and pushed Donna in and turned to look at The Doctor.

He looked back at her, "Okay! Well, as I said, 'My mistake'. So. ." The Doctor ran. Ha! Did this plan actually work? ! Rose and Donna kept telling him to run. The Doctor almost got there until one of the Cybermen grabbed his trench coat. Then, more Cybermen grabbed The Doctor.

"DOCTOR! ! !" They both yelled. It seemed like the orders that the Cybermen got was to get The Doctor and not care about the girls. The Doctor tried to struggle out from the Cybermen but it was useless. The Master looked at him, "Trying to escape, Doctor?" The Doctor looked at The Master, "I almost did."

The Master gave an evil smirk, "This is all too good because I have a plan and it involves you." The Doctor smirked a little, "Doesn't it always?" "Take him in there!" The Master told the Cybermen. And the Cybermen did what he said and placed The Doctor in a tube like capsule. He looked around in it and took out his sonic screwdriver, "What is this. . ? Very interesting. . . The scanning is telling me interesting things. But it won't tell me what it is. . . Hmm. Very intriguing."

"Isn't it?" The Master asked, "Now to put it to work." Donna ran out to The Doctor, "DOCTOR! !" She started hitting the capsule. Rose then ran out and tried to pull Donna away. Mist appeared in the capsule. It was, at first, thin but then it started to thicken. He started to cough, it got into his lungs. Although, he felt a tingling feeling. The Doctor fell onto his knees, he felt weak. His eyelids were heavy and then they closed. He couldn't control his body and land against the capsule glass.

"DOCTOR! NO! DOCTOR!" Donna kept yelling. The Master laughed to himself and sent most of the Cybermen away. Rose looked at The Master, "You cruel monster! You. . . .You killed him!" The Master stopped laughing, "What? Did you say, 'kill' ? You foolish idiot, I did not kill him." She looked confused, "If you didn't kill him. . . .What did you do. . . ?" The capsule opened, mist went flying everywhere and The Doctor fell out. There was so much mist that no one could see each other. The mist started to fade away a little. Both of the girls coughed a little.

"What happened?"

Donna looked at Rose, "I don't know! I only saw what you saw!" Although, Donna wondered why Rose sounded a bit. . . Ah. . .What's the word. . . .Cute. . ? Rose looked at Donna oddly, "What? Why are you saying that?"

"Because you asked! . . . Didn't you?"

The Master started to laugh, "I sensed it work." The two looked at him. . . .Or tried to, the mist was still there.

"What worked?"

Donna looked at Rose again. . . .That cute voice. . . . She guessed that Rose was worried about what's happening. The mist slowly disappeared but was still hard to see. The Doctor was very drowsy. He couldn't really move that well. He also felt numb. Augh, all of this mist is in the way! As the mist started to fade, the numbness started to fade. He was too tired to stand up and fell on his knees. . . .A sudden, strange, not-so-much pain appeared. The Doctor felt a bit funny. . . .He felt his clothes starting to slip off. It must be one of the causes of the mist, it got him slightly wet.

The mist, finally, faded away. The Master clapped, "Amazing! Better than I thought!" Donna and Rose both looked at each other. "What is he talking about?" Rose asked.

"I don't kno-. . .DOCTOR!" Donna just realized. This caused Rose to realize too. They both turned slowly. They were afraid of what The Master did. They finally turned to see a girl on her knees, very tired. The girl had very long hair, her clothes were falling off (They were obvious too big for her), her eyes were very beautiful, it was like she was perfectly made, she was also a bit wet. . . . .Wait a minute.

"Oh my-. . . .Is. . .Is that. . . . . ?" Rose couldn't even finish her sentence. Donna covered her mouth. This can't be true. The Doctor was a guy! Did this slimeball (The Master) changed The Doctor. . . .Into a female? The only possible thing that happened.

The Doctor finally snapped out it. Blinking a few times, he got up to realize new things happened~! At first, he thought because maybe he was a bit dizzy but when he took a good look at himself. . . . .He knew something was terribly wrong.

He looked at himself again. His hands were different! They weren't man hands anymore! They were. . . .Lady hands. . . .His toes also felt different. He felt his arms. . . So smooth. . .Thin too. He squished his cheeks; very different. This was all so new. . . Then he felt his forehead. . . Felt the same. His bangs felt the same too. Phew! Hair is not a prob-. . . Then he felt the long hair in the back. He took a strand of it.

NOT GINGER!

He noticed how long it was too, came down to his knees. Then he saw another problem. . . The chest. . . . That scared him. It was like two, soft melons grew on his chest. Then he realized. . .He lost something very valuable. . . . Or the thing that proved he was a guy. The Doctor looked at himself. . . . . The Doctor was a girl.

The Doctor (now being called a she) kept moving around looking at . . . Herself. This can't really be happening. . . Can it? Well, compared to everything else that happened. . . .Then yes. . .It can happen. If The Doctor was shocked at this, then how was Rose and Donna feeling about this?

Both of their mouths opened wide. Shocked. This was their Doctor. Their Doctor was a male! Now. . .The Doctor is a girl. Donna started to think, 'Wait a minute, that voice I heard. . . .WAS THAT THE DOCTOR? !' Rose blinked a few times, then took a good look at The Doctor, "D-Doctor. . . .? Is. . . . Is that you. . . ?"

The Doctor looked at Rose and Donna, ". . . Donna. . . . .Rose. . . ." She covered her mouth. She had such a girly voice. Donna couldn't believe that voice was The Doctor's. The Doctor took her hand off, "This is my voice? . . . This is my voice. . . This is my voice. My voice. . . . Sounds like one of those Japanese Anime girls!"

Donna then noticed The Doctor's pants falling off. The clothes were kind of falling off (to mention).Cybermen did not get why The Master did this. They thought The Doctor was going to disappear or something like that.

The Master was having the greatest time of his life! He can finally defeat The Doctor! Look at hi- her! She looked too innocent! He looked at The Doctor, "Doctor, come here. Or can't you? Look at you! You look like you can't even move."

The Doctor knew The Master was trying to make her angry at him. She looked at Donna and Rose and yelled, "RUN!" With a squeal like that, it made The Doctor embarrassed. The three ran to the TARDIS. That was when Donna remember, "Doctor! ! ! Your pants!"

"What? !" As if on cue, The Doctor tripped on her falling pants and fell down. Her boxers also fell off. The Doctor instantly got up though. She ran her fastest to the TARDIS. She almost crashed into Rose. The TARDIS's door was shut closed. All of them were a bit out of breath. The Doctor slowly walked to a seat and covered her bottom half with her trench coat. She had to abandon her pants and underwear.

Rose looked at The Doctor, "Doctor. . ." The Doctor didn't reply. She really didn't want to talk. She then got up and went to the controls. The TARDIS started to move. Donna really didn't know what to say. Rose gave a concerned look. The Doctor felt odd that she wasn't wearing pants or underwear. The wind was kind of cold.

A Cyberman looked at The Master, "Why did you do that? We thought The Doctor was going to become weak!" The Master nodded, "And he is! He's a girl. Girls are defined as weak. If The Doctor is going to be a girl, it gives us lots of advantages. The Doctor has disadvantages though, like weakness, embarrassment, emotion, and lots more." The Cybermen didn't know what he was talking about except for weakness.

The TARDIS landed. The Doctor opened one of the doors, "Well, this is your stop, right?" She turned to both of them. Both didn't move though. She looked outside to make sure it was London. It was. The Doctor looked at them, "Is something wrong?"

"We're not leaving, Doctor." Donna firmly said. This caused The Doctor to give a sigh. Rose agreed, "How are you going to do anything?"

"I-I can find out!" She tried to sound like she knew what to do. Usually, The Doctor knows everything! But being a girl. . . . Not so much. She walked back to the controls.

"You have no pants!"

"I had to give them up!"

"Doctor, we are NOT going to let you go without any pants! Your clothes are too big for you too. I wonder how you kept your underwear on!" Donna lectured. The Doctor, still hiding her naked half body with her trench coat, "Well. . . ."

"You're. . . . Not wearing any underwear. . . Are you?" Rose asked. The Doctor gave a small smile. This caused Donna and Rose to both laugh.

"Okay, Doctor, you need to come with us. You need to stay with us now. You can't do anything and you know it. You'll have to come with us."

"Um, yeah right, I really don't think so. You two can leave though, I'll find you two again. Besides, I need to figure out how to defeat The Master. . ." The Doctor replied. Donna walked towards The Doctor and placed her hand onto The Doctor's shoulder, "Doctor, we'll find a way to defeat The Master. But for now, you have to come with us. You have no clothes!" But just The Doctor was about to talk, "No, the clothes you are wearing do NOT count." The Doctor closed her mouth. Her question was already answered. "Doctor, you need to learn the women ways. You need clothes, you need feminite things, and I bet you don't know how to wash your hair now." The Doctor took a strand of her hair and looked at it then smelt it. She gave a disgusted look, "I kind of wished I never went into that liquid junk tank." She murmured to herself.

"I really don't think I should go, Donna. I'm sorr-"

Rose couldn't take The Doctor's protest anymore and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out. Donna made a small laugh. The Doctor started to pull away from Rose and then started to kick her legs around. Her coat was getting dirtier due to the dragging and The Doctor wasn't helping but she really didn't know her trench coat was getting dirty.

The rebellious act from The Doctor was making Rose's grip on her loosen a little. She looked at Donna for help and Donna had an idea on how to make The Doctor stop. She smiled a bit, "Doctor, if you keep kicking like that people can see up your coat. And you're not even wearing anything under there." The Doctor stopped and thought about it and stopped the kicking.

They walked to Rose's house. Donna looked around, "Where's your mum?" Rose looked at her, "She's going to be gone for awhile." The Doctor got up, "You know, I can walk."

"You would've ran away though." Rose replied.

They went to Rose's room. "Okay, Doctor, you need to listen and you need do what we say. You got it?" Rose told her. The Doctor creased her eyebrows, "Like what?"

"When we tell you to try something on, you do it. When we tell you to do something, you do it. When we tell you not to do something, you don't do it. When we tell you to listen, you listen. When we tell you to talk, you talk. When we tell you to be active, you'll be active. To sum it all up, try, tell, don't do, listen, talk, be active! Mostly, do what we say." Rose finished her speech and gave a satisfied smile.

"That's it?" The Doctor asked.

"That's it." She confirmed it.

"Then I have seven tweaks to that then." The Doctor replied..

"Doctor!" Rose was annoyed by this. Donna looked at The Doctor, "So? Do you agree?" The Doctor was in thought. Her eyebrows still creased, ". . .Do I have a choice?"

"Most likely, no." 'Smiled' Rose. With no choice, The Doctor said yes. Donna gave Rose a look which Rose had the same exact look as she did and looking at Donna. The Doctor looked them, "Wait. . Why are you two. . . ?" Rose looked at her, "Well. . . Let's start with clothes." She went into her closet and looking around, "Since you're not a male, you are not freakishly tall. It would've been scary if you were a woman and had the same height as your male self."

Donna found a brush and started to brush The Doctor's hair. "Ow!" The Doctor yelped. "Sorry." Donna apologized.

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"Oww!"

"Sorry!"

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

"Owwwwww!"

"Sorry!"

"OW! !"

"I'm sorry!"

Donna was getting a kick out of this while The Doctor felt the pain of having super, long hair. Donna smiled, "Doctor, who have such pretty hair. It's also really long. I usually don't see people with long hair like yours. You should keep it." The Doctor sighed, "I guess. . .I'll change back to normal soon anyways. I'll find out how to change myself."

Rose came to her, "I found this, I thought you'd like wearing this." The Doctor looked at it and picked up a piece of the clothes, "This is a skirt. I'm not wearing a skirt."

"Oh, c'mon Doctor! You'll like it! It'll look good on you!"

"No! I will not!" Protested the use-to-be-male girl.

"Remember? You agreed to do what we say and do." Rose pointed out. The Doctor did in fact remembered and gave out a sigh, "Why do I always agree on these situations?" The Doctor looked at the other clothes she gave her and gave out an obvious groan. Rose smiled, "You can get changed in there."

She closed the door and looked at the clothes again. Then she picked up something that is unfamiliar with her, "What is this?" The Doctor asked herself as she looked at the bra. She found a white, long, button down shirt. Not bad, The Doctor would wear that. She slowly took her old clothes off and saw her new body. She was as red as a tomato. The Doctor grabbed the shirt and placed it on. Although, as she was buttoning it up, there was a problem.

Rose looked at Donna, "I can't believe this really happened!"

"It's very strange but actually nice." Donna smiled, "How The Doctor is acting; Is making me feel like a older sister." Rose nodded, "Should we call The Doctor a 'she'? Or would that be too much?"

"We have to call The Doctor that. If we say 'he', people could get suspicious, if they overhear us." Donna explained.

The Doctor just went to the next and'll fix the problem later. She knew she had to wear underwear but there was no underwear to wear. Wait, should she say, 'panties'? That'll feel weird to say. She placed the skirt on, "This feels so odd. I feel like I'm not wearing anything on my legs." She couldn't leave her trench coat lying there, so she put it on like normal (even though it was too big). "Now what to do with this thing. . . ." She murmured to herself looking at the bra.

The door opened. Both Donna and Rose were excited to see. The Doctor came out, "This is the worst earmuffs I have ever seen or worn!" She held it out. Donna tried not to laugh and Rose looked like she was going to laugh.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" The Doctor asked as she looked at herself.

"You're wearing the bra wrong!" Laughed Rose.

"A what?"

"A bra! You wear it on your chest."

"Like a shirt?"

Rose thought for a minute, "I guess you can say that."

The Doctor didn't speak and gave a confused look, "I don't see other women wearing it." Donna then spoke up, "And that's a good thing. You as a man, are not suppose to. Now, why don't you change again?" The Doctor went back into the room and closed the door, "So, Rose mistakenly gave me this shirt. . . I see. I was rather comfortable with that one but. . .I did agree "

"Doctor! Meet us outside, okay?" Donna said. Rose started to walk out.

"Okay!" The Doctor stared at the bra, "Now. . .How to put it on. . . . Oh! It opened in the back! Wait. . Why is there three columns of two latchy things? ! . . . .Hmmm . . . . Wait the hooks go onto them so the size can- Ooooh! Now why hadn't they told me? !"

Donna then remembered, "Does The Doctor know how to put a bra on?"

"Oops."

"I figured it out~!" The Doctor yelled out as she closed the door.

Rose made a giggle, "The Doctor sounds really cute. He seems-. . . Oops sorry. . .I mean, she seems like the bubbly type as a girl." Then the both got a good look of The Doctor, "DOCTOR!" Their scream startled The Doctor, "What? !"

"What are you wearing? !" Donna yelled.

"What you told me to wear!" The Doctor said a bit proud for doing it by herself with no help. Then she paused for a moment, "Wait, what's wrong with it? !"

"Because you're not suppose to JUST wear the bra! You're suppose to wear the shirt OVER it!" Rose explained. The Doctor looked at them flummoxed, "What?"

Men jogging past by and whistled. The Doctor took that as a compliment, "Thank you!"

"DOCTOR!"

"What? !"

* * *

Author's Note: Okay Hi! I really enjoyed writing this! And I really want to continue! I love how I made The Doctor so confused about being a girl. Personally, I think The Doctor would be bubbly, or cheery as a girl. "_It's only logical._" And I dunno why I quoted Spock XD. But yeah. I imagine The Tenth Doctor to have super long hair, right down to her knees. I also probably thought of the voice wrong but I think The Tenth Doctor would also have a cute voice. Like Gumi Megipod from Vocaloid: watch?v=-hErYLrT9Z8 , watch?v=JiZQg16A0_s&feature=related , watch?v=CuVlKn8nrQA . Yeah XD I'm a huge Anime fan and I listen to Vocaloid and thought of Fem!Doctor XD I though Fem!9 would sound like Luka Megurine: watch?v=VoPzP-MwcLI (For some reason this song kind of makes me think of Fem!9 and Male!Rose. Not like a break up but since they can't be together and stuff XDD), watch?v=WBIh8EAqlQo . And The Fem!11 would sound like Miku Hatsune XD!: watch?v=EuJ6UR_pD5s , watch?v=0dYk5Plhl9Y . My ideas for what Fem!9 is like her hair would be tied back in a ponytail. I believe she would I have long hair like to her back. And Fem!11 hiar would be as long to her shoulder blades. XD That's just what I think. So yeah. Uuum XD I can't really think of what to say. . . Please enjoy and Please review! Bye bye!


	2. Bloody Cry

The Doctor rubbed her head, "Rose didn't need to hit my head. . . Although, if she didn't Donna would've." She button the shirt up again although. . . She had that same problem that she did before.

The Doctor came to Rose and Donna. Finally, The Doctor was dressed probably, Well. . . Almost. "Showing a little of your. . . Chest. . .Are you?" Rose looked at The Doctor as if he was a pervert. "Well, . . . I tried to button them up but it didn't work. . . Yeah, this was the problem I had before."

"All of the more reasons why you need to go shopping." Rose said. The Doctor grabbed her sonic screwdriver and started hitting her head with it. Donna looked at her, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Okay, WHY are you doing that?"

"I couldn't find a wall."

Later, at a mall.

"See anything that fancies you, Doctor?" Donna asked. The Doctor looked like she was going to die, "This all so. . . Boring. All of the clothes are too girly." Rose turned to The Doctor, "Then what do you want?" The Doctor looked around. She saw nothing. Absolutely, nothing!

"Oh!" The Doctor scurried over a mannequin, "I do like this one." The two girls came over to see that the outfit The Doctor liked looked like a female version of her normal outfit. "That's a once-in-a-lifetime outfit." Rose commented.

"I'll get someone who can help us." Rose left them. The Doctor looked at Donna, "Are we done?" Donna shook her head, "I'm sorry, Doctor. But you still need to get underwear, bras, more clothes, and lots more."

"More clothes? ! I only wear one outfit! Until now, I only wore one outfit!" The Doctor stuck out her index finger, "See! One!"

"Yes, I know. But Doc-"

"One! Am I holding up two fingers? No, I am holding up one!"

Donna started to laugh, "Yes! But Doctor! You're a fe-"

"ONE! Look! It's one! Unless I went blind, it's one!"

"But you're a female now! Just listen!" The Doctor stopped arguing and placed her index finger down. Donna sighed in relief, "Thank you, Doctor. Now let's-"

"ONE!"

"DOCTOR!"

Later on, The Doctor tried on the outfit, "Perfect! Although, not too crazy about the skirt but other than that, perfect!" "Looks cute on you." Rose smiled.

"Rose, I'm not cute! I'm good-looking! Not cute!" The Doctor corrected her. Donna spoke, "Well, Doctor, now you have to find more clothes you like." The Doctor made a sigh, "I'm not going to be a girl for a long time. It's temporarily. So, why are you doing this?"

"It's fun!" Both said.

The girls were having a very fun time finding outfits for The Doctor while she just got bored and started to think, 'Why would The Master do this to me? He must have a plan. What is his plan? To embarrass me? He would do that. But there must be a sufficient reason! What is it? ! So he can. . . . . .Uumm. . .Why would The Master do this. . ? To. . . . Mmmm. . . Uum. . . To. . . . Agh! I can't think. . . Well, I hope this ends soon. I don't think I can last longer. Well, actually, I have to last long, until my regeneration. Well, I would still be alive though. I hope I don't have to regenerate until a long time. I don't want to go. . .' The Doctor started to feel pain in her hearts. She placed her right hand onto one of her hearts.

"Doctor! We got the clothes! We also got you some underwear that you can wear. So go into the bathroom and put them o-. . .Doctor. . .? Are you okay . . ?" Donna asked. The Doctor stood up and went to Donna, "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Rose came, "Okay, I found out my mum is going to come home soon, maybe we should get back to my house so that she wouldn't freak out or anything, okay?"

"Actually, Rose, I want to walk around a bit. I want to think to myself for a while, okay? I'll meet back at your house!" The Doctor walked off. Rose looked at Donna, "I don't think we should do this. The Doctor is kind of new to this."

"I think something is wrong with. . . Her. Sorry, I'm trying to get use to call The Doctor a, 'she'. We should give her space." With that, Donna and Rose left The Doctor to think.

The Doctor walked around and watched people talking and doing what they would do normally. She wondered what it felt like to be a human. She shook her head to get back to her main thought, The Master. She questioned herself on why The Master would do this and how to stop The Master from taking over the world. The Time. . .Lady sat down. Today was a bit nippy. She wished she was wearing pants about now. The bench wasn't warm either.

A man sat down with her. But she already knew who this man was and the man already knew that she knew. Just as The Doctor was about to run for her dear life, the man grabbed her and covered her mouth. It was The Master. The Doctor started to punch and kick The Master. She even screamed too. Maybe she shouldn't have gone alone. She thought she was just going to think about stuff and go back to Rose and Donna.

The Master squeezed her mouth, and very hard too causing her to wince. "Listen Doctor, I'm going to kidnap you but after, I'm going to put you back here. Why? Because it's fun to torture you! I'm going to be doing this a lot of times. And I know you can't get help. Because you wouldn't tell anybody what happened to you if it was bad." The Doctor continued to hit and kick and trying to scream. Well, this a bit not like her but she had to do what she had to do.

The Master transported them to his ship. He took his hand off her mouth which she was starting to spit on. He pointed at a huge tank, "Do you know what that is?" The Doctor didn't reply. He smirked, "It's something you fear." He pulled her to the tank and picked her up, "Look in there." She hesitated but then looked and her eyes widened. It was filled with blood. The girl struggled to get away. The Master still smirked, "The blood was from people who were killed from weapons. You hate weapons. So, you are probably afraid of blood, no?"

"Let go of me!"

The Master looked at her, "Is that what you want?"

"YES!" The Doctor practically screamed out.

The Master gave a grin, "Alright then." He lowered her into the tank and stopped where her face almost touched. She was scared to death. Her eyes started to water up. The Time Lord looked at her, "Something wrong? This is what you wanted? Wait. . No, it wasn't. I didn't put you down." As she was about to yell, he dropped her in.

The Doctor splashed around in fear. Her heart was racing. She was all covered in blood that was killed by weapons. The Master was laughing, "See, Doctor? This is what happens when you rebel against me!" She stopped splashing. Her eyes were still teary. The Doctor was furious at The Master and splashed him with the blood. Something The Doctor should've never done. He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up. She made a squeal. He then pushed her down into the blood. He pulled her back up. The Master pried her mouth open and forced her to drink some of the blood. She tried to spit it out but failed. He threw her out of the blood tank and onto the floor.

The Doctor coughed horribly. Blood was dripping off of her. The Master smirked, " I was hoping you would cry from this. Maybe later I can make you cry. This is what you should be expecting from now on if you see me." He then transported her back to the bench. She was all clean and dry as if nothing ever happened. Although, The Doctor could still taste the blood. She curled up and placed her face onto her knees and began to weep.

After The Doctor wept about an hour, she walked into a public males bathroom but ran to a girls bathroom after noticing there were males in there. She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were a bit swollen up from the crying. The Doctor poked the sides of her eyes. She can't go to Donna and Rose like this! They would know something happened! Although, it's kind of unnoticeable. She started to walk out when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The girl said.

"As well you should be." Replied The Doctor.

The girl scanned her, "You remind me of a friend I'm with. He's waiting for me though."

"You're not from here, are you?" The Doctor really didn't care.

"No, you guest by my accent?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know where the park is?" She asked.

"Am I a map? It's over there." The Doctor pointed.

"What's your name?"

"Th-. . . .Jane. . . .Smith." The Doctor almost forgot she was a girl and her fake name would need a fake girl's name not male's. The girl smiled, "I'm Amelia Pond! Although, everybody else calls me, 'Amy' though."

"I like, 'Amelia' better than, 'Amy'." The Doctor commented.

"Hey, that's what my friend says too. He's very amazing, he does stuff you wouldn't believe! Oh sorry, am I babbling on?" Amy asked.

"Yes. But I have to go right now. So goodbye!" The Doctor waved her hand and walked out. She past by a man and had to say, "I like your bowtie and fezz."

The man looked at her and made a smile, "Thanks! I like your trench coat!"

"Thank you!" The Doctor smiled too. She walked back to Rose's house and opened it without a knock. She past by Rose's mum, Jackie Tyler, although, she didn't even see her pass by. Whatever she was doing, it must've been important to her. The Doctor walked into Rose's room.

"Doctor, you took a while. We were starting to get worried if anything happened to you. Did anything happened to you?" Donna asked. The Doctor paused while sitting down and looked at them, "Nope, nothing. I was just thinking at the park on a bench." Stupid Master! He knew The Doctor wouldn't say anything about what happened.

"Well. . . I'm back so what do we do now?" She asked.

Rose looked at her, "Doctor. . . What's wrong with your eyes?" The Doctor froze but she decided to play dumb, "What? Wait, there's something on my eyes?" Rose shook her head, "No, it's all. . . Swollen. What happened?"

"I don't remember anything that had to do with my eyes." She lied.

"How could've it get swollen like that?" Donna asked.

"I don't know. . .Doctor do you have any ideas?" Rose questioned. The Doctor shook her head, "No."

"Did my mum see you?"

"Oh, no, she was doing something. Don't know what though." The Doctor closed her eyes. Donna looked closely at The Doctor, "Doctor. . . Your cheeks are rosy colored, around your nose too, and around your eyes." The Time Lady stopped and looked at Donna, "What?"

"Also, when I look into your eyes. . .It's a bit glassy."

Rose looked at The Doctor, "Doctor. . . . Have. . . . You been. . . .Crying?" The Doctor shot up, "No! Why would I be crying? ! I never cry!"

"Your objection says otherwise."

"What?"

Rose explained, "You mostly yelled that right at us if you were trying to hide something. If something happened, you can tell us! We are your friends! Please tell us!"

"I didn't cry, and my yelling wasn't hiding anything, got it?"

Rose sighed, "Doctor."

Donna went to The Doctor and sat down next to her, "Doctor, please sit down with me." Donna thought being calm would work. The Doctor shook her head, "No." Although, She got pushed down by Rose. Donna looked at The Doctor, "What happened? Did you thought of something bad? Did you saw someone? What is it?"

The Doctor thought about what happened and how terrified she was. She didn't show that she was thinking of anything though. Donna started to brush The Doctor's hair. She knew women usually calmed down if their hair was brushed. It usually worked. So why not try it with The Doctor?

And in fact, The Doctor did calm down. It felt so good to her, having her hair brushed. Maybe she should try it more often. Donna looked at The Doctor, "Now, what happened?"

"Nothing." The Doctor replied.

"Did it involve anybody else?"

The Doctor bit her lip, "No."

"What did you think of then?"

"Nothing."

Rose grabbed The Doctor's shoulders. The Doctor was confused at what she was doing. Rose looked at her, "Doctor. . .I know you don't like showing your emotions like this. But you need to tell us. . . We're friends. . . . Even more actually. . . We are like family. . . Not even like. . . We ARE family. . . And being part of a family means you should express your feelings and not hide anything. Please tell us! Doctor!"

The Doctor didn't say anything at first, "I'm family. . ?"

"Yes. . . Yes you are." Rose replied.

". . . I can't tell you. . ." The Doctor pushed away, "I'm sorry. . . ." She saw the hurt looks on Rose's and Donna's faces. Which usually didn't effect The Doctor but now it was different. It was getting to her, "I'm sorry . . .I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry . . .I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry . . .I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry . . .I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry" She stepped back as she was saying this. She tripped and fell right onto her butt. She scooted away still until she was in the corner, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Was she actually going insane? All she could think of is being in that blood, drinking it. She also thought about how many times she disappointed Donna and Rose. Her words started to slur. The Doctor covered her ears, she didn't want to hear anything.

The Master was getting in her head. Telling her all of the horrible things she has done. Donna ran to The Doctor, "Doctor? !" Rose went to The Doctor too. "I didn't mean it. . . I didn't mean it. . .I didn't mean it!" She said whimpily. "I think The Doctor is going into hysteria. . Let's try to comfort her. . ." Donna suggested.

Donna took The Doctor's hand, "Doctor. . . Calm down. . ." Rose looked at her. The Doctor gave a frightened look, "I'm sorry."

"Doctor! Snap out of it!" Rose hugged The Doctor tightly. The Doctor's eyes widened, her tears appeared and kept falling.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

This is what The Master did to her.

Causing her to almost go crazy.

Donna wiped The Doctor's eyes, "Are you okay, now? It's been a long time. Maybe you should rest." The Doctor shook her head, "N-No. . . It's fine. . ." Her eyes well still a bit swollen. The crying didn't help it. Rose looked at Donna then back at The Doctor, "So. . Can you tell us. . ? Why were you crying before?"

As much as The Doctor hated telling people this, she told them. Everything to what happened to her, she stopped talking when she got to the bathroom part. It wasn't important. Although, that guy she met was rather attractive.

"He did what? !" Donna asked.

"That's beyond cruel!" Rose growled.

The Doctor didn't mention about that The Master would kidnap her again. She looked at them, "I really didn't want to tell you. I thought it would get too. . . . Human. . . ."

"Doctor! It's important to tell your friends about this! You've got to learn that." Donna lectured her. The Doctor was embarrassed about crying. She usually doesn't cry. Is this what girls do all the time? Cry?

"Doctor, do you like video games?" Rose asked.

"What?"

"Video games."

"What is a video game?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh my gosh, you don't know? Here, lemme show you a video game a friend got for me."

Later, Rose looked at Donna, "Okay, I think The Doctor would be occupied with that. I got to tell my mum about what happened to The Doctor. You need to watch The Doctor. We don't want her to be kidnapped again, sound good?"

"Yeah, I can watch her. She seems to like that game. What's it called?"

"Mario Kart Wii." Rose answered.

"HA! Take THAT, you overgrown dinosaur!" The Doctor yelled.

"Yeah, The Doctor likes it." Donna laughed. Rose went to Jackie and explained the whole situation. Except she didn't mention the part about The Doctor crying. Jackie didn't believe her. Rose gave a frown, "I'm telling the truth, mum. I'll even get The Doctor. DOCTOR! COME DOWN!"

The Doctor wanted to finish her race first but pressed the pause button and went downstairs, "Yes? Oh! Hello, Jackie."

Jackie's mouth dropped, "Wait. . Is this tramp The Doctor?"

"MUM!"

The Doctor mentally smirked. She wanted to try a new tactic on Jackie, "Oh. . . Is that what actually look like. . . A tramp. . .?" She sounded so innocent and sweet. She even made her eyes to actually water up! Jackie started to feel guilty, "Doctor. . ?"

"Y-yes. . ?"

"Oh my gosh. . . That's you!"

". . . But now. . .I found out I look like. . . Like a tramp. . ." The Doctor never heard of the word, 'tramp' before but she knew it wasn't good because Rose yelled at Jackie.

"I didn't mean it. If you are that emotional. . ."

"Wow! That worked!" The Doctor beamed out. She had a big grin on her face. "That was a trick? !" The Doctor looked at her, "Ooo, I don't like that word. How about. . . ., 'Joke' ? Sounds better!"

Ignoring the 'joke', Jackie looked at The Doctor from head to toe, "Why are you a girl? !"

"Didn't Rose tell you? The Master did this to me! I don't even know why! He talked about torturing me. . ." The Doctor sat down on a chair, ". . .I'm hungry! What can I eat?"

"Want some fruit?" Rose asked.

"Okay!"

Rose threw it to her.

". . . . Not eating it."

"Why not? !"

". . . .IT'S A PEAR!"

* * *

SO INTENSE! YES! I WASN'T PLANNING FOR THIS YET BUT I DID IT! I loved writing this chapter~! It was so exciting and fun! I think The Doctor would have a fear a blood. Cuz Doctor likes no blood! I started to have second thoughts on this chapter though. I was thinking I made The Master too cruel. But as I read other fanfictions. . . The Master IS too cruel! I was actually hoping for likes a few chapters more to make The Doctor cry but I really like I placed it. Yush, Mario Kart Wii is The Doctor's favorite game. Take dat, Yoshi! The Doctor just defeated you! Oh, for people who don't get the pear joke. In a deleted seen where The Doctor is telling Martha about him being John Smith, He tells her not to let him eat a pear. He hates pear. He doesn't want to wake up in 3 months and taste a pear! Okay uuum lemme think if there's anything el- Oh yes! AMY POND APPEARS! So does the 11th Doctor~! It seems like The 11th Doctor took Amy there! And She didn't even know it was The Doctor! Btw, Rory fell asleep in the TARDIS at the same time so that's why he wasn't there! Okay, Can't think of anything else to say. Please enjoy and please review! Bye bye!


End file.
